Be My Dobe
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: "I'm telling you to marry me." Naruto rolled his eyes, "You mean you're asking me to marry you." Short fluffy drabbles of Sasuke and Naruto's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **"I'm telling you to marry me." Fluffy drabbles of Naruto and Sasuke's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff, kissing, MPreg.

**Comments: **Hey everyone, I've been writing lots of M rated fics lately, so I decided to write some short fluffy drabbles of cuteness and just...fluff. I like reading these once in a while, especially after reading something depressing. So they'll be no sexual content, the most being kisses. I've been doing lots of beta'ing lately, so if you need a beta, I'd love to help :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, zero, nada. You getting me here?

* * *

**This chapter: **Sasuke can't decide what to get Naruto for his birthday. So what'll he do? K+ I guess, mainly minor kissing.

* * *

**Be My Dobe**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Usuratonkachi

* * *

Sasuke paced up and down the room, wondering what to do. It was the day before Naruto's birthday and he hadn't bought anything for him. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and yet this was the first time he'd be celebrating his lover's birthday.

For his birthday, Sasuke had just said 'I want you' and gotten what he wanted. The blond had also bought him tomato seeds and the two were growing them in the garden a while back. But despite that, he was sure Naruto wasn't going to ask for _him_, so he still couldn't decide what to give the moron.

_I'll treat him to ramen first. _He decided, slowly turning to get dressed. Looking out the window, he silently confirmed what he was going to do; silently praying that the shops were still open. After training with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, he'd invite the blond to Ichiraku's and then he'd make the biggest decision of his life. He just hoped the other would accept.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning, wiping bleary eyes and wondering what the time could be. It was slowly becoming light outside, so languidly stretching, he climbed out of bed and dressed into his orange jacket and clothes.

Ruffling blond locks, the Uzumaki headed downstairs with a yawn, ate breakfast as usual, and left the empty house, muttering 'I'm off' and hurrying to get to their training spot.

Upon arriving, he analysed his friends – Sakura happily chatting away, Kakashi busying himself with reading adult novels and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be a little different today. He had a slight blush on his cheeks which, as Naruto assumed, was a trick of the light. He also seemed slightly less composed – not nervous, per se, but a little less intimidating.

Shrugging it off and greeting them all with a big smile, their training began.

* * *

At lunch, Sasuke offered Naruto ramen and said blond jumped at the chance, grabbing his lover's arm and dashing in Ichiraku's direction. Ayame greeted the two kindly and prepared Naruto's favourite miso ramen, whereas Sasuke just ate a little. It would be getting late soon so, linking hands and waving goodbye - some more enthusiastically than others, Sasuke led the hyperactive idiot back, the occasional 'happy birthday' being shouted.

Kiba had given Naruto a photo of ramen in a bowl and the blond had decided to make a shrine to it, promising to place it on his windowsill. Sasuke had actually started to get jealous of the photo.

"Teme, don't tell me...you think I'm giving more love to ramen than you? I see how it is..."

"...Sh-shut up, usuratonkachi."

* * *

"Dobe." The raven and Naruto sat under the tree, linked at the hands, the only sound being their soft breathing and the gentle pad of Sakura blossoms resting on the ground. Sasuke turned to the blond, close enough for his breath to touch the other's cheek through thin, parted lips.

Naruto sighed tenderly as Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, thin lips meeting soft, plump ones as pale fingers traced the other's whiskered cheek.

Parting away inaudibly, the raven held his boyfriend's hand, linking their entwined fingers leisurely, as the evening sun shone above them.

"Naruto, I'd give you everything. My love, my heart, my body, anything. But I want to give you my name."

Naruto looked confused, until realisation dawned on him. Before he could open his mouth to say something stupid, Sasuke promptly silenced him with a kiss and spoke.

"Naruto, will you be my dobe?" He placed a hand into his pocket, finding the velvet box of a ring and holding it in front of the other, swallowing his pride and giving himself entirely to the one he loved. "I'm telling you to marry me."

"You mean you're _asking_ me to marry you." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not breaking their gaze as Naruto pulled him by the neck and pressed their lips together unhurriedly, their bodies closing together so that no one could come between them. Sun-kissed fingers ran through raven locks and pale ones over unblemished, evenly tanned skin.

"I wouldn't think of saying no."

"So that's a yes?"

"You don't even need to ask, teme." Naruto smiled as Sasuke desperately kissed him and grinned into the movement. "I love you."

"Hn, love you too, moron. Happy birthday." This time it was Sasuke's turn to let out a small smile as he embraced the other under the light of the sun, the gentle breeze being the only sound that met their ears, playing a gentle, tender melody.

_Be my dobe, forever._

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little short, fluffy drabble. I've decided to leave this as incomplete, because I'll add more little chapters soon. If you have any ideas for me to add in, let me know! And I'll also incorporate a few more pairings into this fic. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Innocent Eyes

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **"I'm telling you to marry me." Fluffy drabbles of Naruto and Sasuke's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff, kissing, MPreg.

**Comments: **Very short chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read this, I really appreciate it - yes, it's cheesy, but it's true. I think this will only be about 3-5 chapters long; very, very short indeed.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me…except Naruto! Mwahahaha. Okay, I'm done.

* * *

**This chapter: **Naruto finds out he could be pregnant. What happens now? T Rated, just for suggestive themes.

* * *

**Be My Dobe**

Chapter 2: Innocent Eyes

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed, impatient for news. Naruto had gone to the doctors after a pregnancy test had come up as 'positive' and right now, the raven couldn't sit still in his seat.

How long he had waited for this moment, how long he had wanted to revive the Uchiha clan with his beloved…and it would all come true. Subtly, he crossed pale fingers. Even though Sasuke didn't believe in such things, he needed that hope, that support, that knowledge that he'd finally have a baby with his love after all this time. It was like a dream, and if it was a false alarm, he would probably kill someone.

It all started when he came back from a minor mission. Naruto had told him there was a possibility of him getting pregnant, thanks to the Kyuubi. His inner demon could alter his body to create space for a child of their own. Sasuke had spoken, in a seductive voice, "Shall we start making one now?" and kissed his beloved full-on, knocking him over. Luckily, Naruto hadn't had a concussion…for long…

Hearing the latch click disturbed the raven from his thoughts and almost instantly, he jumped up to welcome Naruto home. The blond let out a light chuckle as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Well? Well?"

"Impatient teme…" Naruto accepted the kiss on his forehead. He drew away from his husband and pretended to look sad. "I'm…" Then suddenly he smiled brightly, "Pregnant."

Sasuke felt a confining happiness in his chest and he pulled Naruto in for a kiss, hugging his back and bringing him closer and closer, knowing that their baby was between them. Pale fingers ghosted over the tanned stomach, tracing the blue seal on the blond's naval.

**I told you he'd be happy, Kit, **Kyuubi spoke, his voice teasing and taunting in the depths of Naruto's mind, **you owe me one. **Naruto inwardly smiled; Sasuke thanking Kyuubi mentally for giving him a child of his own.

"I can't believe it…it doesn't seem real!"

"I know." The blond looked up into the raven's eyes, playing with the loose strands of black locks hinted dark blue in the light. "Kiss me, teme."

"With pleasure." The raven smirked and picked Naruto up slightly, leaning as he sat on the bed, the blond wrapping his legs around his waist as their lips softly pressed together.

"I love you, Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke whispered into his ear with an even wider smirk. Naruto smiled brightly, remembering when they were younger.

"_If we got married, you'd be Uchiha Naruto."_

"_Why me?! You should be Uzumaki Sasuke."_

_Sasuke flicked Naruto on the forehead, like his brother would when they were children. "Baka, it doesn't sound the same. Plus, you're more of a girl."_

"_Shut up! Bastard."_

Eyelids falling a little, elated, the blond laughed, "I love you too," before kissing him once more and holding him close, knowing that they would finally have a child together, be with each other through the dark times forever, live happily like in a fairy tale book.

Naruto guided Sasuke's hands to his stomach, their noses touching lightly. When their lips met again, they were rudely interrupted by a loud, insistent thump and the door smashed open.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Wide eyed, the two turned from their comfortable place, limbs entwined, and stared at the intrusion with a glare. There stood half of Konoha's population…literally.

If Naruto only just found out about his own baby, how did _they _all find out? Sasuke didn't even want to know.

"We'll leave you be! Just accept all these gifts!" As if on cue, a ton of presents, food and _ramen_ came flooding in, Naruto unable to tear his eyes away from one thing in particular – three guesses for what present that was and two don't count.

As soon as the door clicked shut and the chattering had stopped, Sasuke lifted Naruto's thigh to straddle him, the blond's arms snaking around his neck as his lips brushed over the other's alluringly. He inhaled his lover's scent and let a smirk cross his features.

"Now...where were we?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. And please don't flame, I posted this for fun and it's only meant to be short and cute, even if it doesn't make sense ^_^" also, I think this will only be very short, 3-5 chapters at most. By the way, what do you think Naruto and Sasuke's child should be named?


	3. Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **"I'm telling you to marry me." Fluffy drabbles of Naruto and Sasuke's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff, kissing, MPreg.

**Comments: **I felt like having a long disclaimer to emphasise that I _do own Naruto…_in my dreams…Thanks to everyone for sticking with me here. I've been a bit depressed lately, mainly because life's always giving me trouble. Stay strong man…err…girl! Really, thank you. Slightly longer chapter this time!

**Disclaimer:** If the plot is mine, does that count? My lawyer says it doesn't. And my psychologist tells me I need to have intense therapy because I don't own Naruto. Me? Not own Naruto? Don't know where she get that idea from…

* * *

**This chapter: **Sasuke's been acting strange lately and Naruto's scared that he doesn't want him and his baby. What will he do? T, maybe?

* * *

**Be My Dobe**

Chapter 3: Ups and Downs

* * *

Sitting on their bed, the blond stared out of the window nonchalantly, the breeze blowing the leaves on the trees outside. He knew that he shouldn't have been getting depressed when he had Sasuke and his child, but something seemed a little out of place. Idly, he recalled memories he cherished so dearly with his beloved.

"_So you're gonna be Hokage when you grow up?" The raven smirked, looking at the other with a taunting gaze. The blond pointed an accusing finger at the raven._

"_What's with that look, bastard? Got a problem with that?" Deciding not to make the airhead get an even more swelled head, Sasuke sighed, sitting beside the other. Sensing the calming aura, Naruto decided to ask, "Sasuke, what's your dream?"_

_The Uchiha was slightly taken aback, emotion flickering in his ebony-onyx eyes, but he recovered, the look returning as soon as it had come. "My dream…? What's it to you?"_

"_Bastard…" Naruto made a pouting face that Sasuke couldn't help but find cute._

"_My dream…" He began, staring off into the distance, "Is probably to revive the Uchiha clan; have a family of my own." Naruto smiled, turning to the other with an oblivious grin, blissfully ignorant to the intent behind the Uchiha's words._

"_That's beautiful."_

It had been a year since Sasuke's proposal and a few months since he'd found out he was pregnant with his beloved's child.

Tanned fingers pressed against his lips and the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. He was getting depressed all on his own and being a moron. Where had he got all these ideas from? Sasuke loved him.

The latch clicked and the raven strolled in, his stern features becoming lax, gentle, and serene. Naruto hurried over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the other and smiling childishly.

"Welcome back!"

"I'm back, Naruto." The raven pressed their lips together chastely; the movement had no ulterior motives, just affection for his beloved. The blond hugged him with happiness evident in his eyes.

Temporarily, Naruto wasn't allowed to do any high-ranked missions, since he needed to stay in good health. He'd need lots of chakra and energy to turn into his female form for the birth. It was sort of like house arrest and no amount of protesting from the Uzumaki would change Tsunade's mind.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was working hard to balance out his time with Naruto while doing missions all the while. Truth be told, he was exhausted, but he wouldn't show it.

A frown marred the blond's features when Sasuke brushed away, shrugging out of his clothes and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked; concern in his endless blue pupils.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm just a little tired." Without another word, Sasuke turned over and let his eyes drift close, ignoring the other's presence. Naruto could only think of one thing.

Was Sasuke really shunning him? Or was it because of something else?

* * *

Running a hand along his stomach, Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time today. Sasuke didn't have any missions, but he'd been busy all afternoon. And it was making Naruto question his sanity.

Why was Naruto being so damn paranoid? Didn't he have _any _faith in his husband? Mentally slapping himself, he thought about confronting the other. Contemplating against it, he opted for just acting the same as always – even if Sasuke always knew when the grin he wore wasn't genuine.

When Naruto went through labour, would Sasuke want their baby after all? Would he go back for power or revenge? Questions arose in Naruto's mind like wildfire and all he could think of was that Sasuke was fed up of him.

Maybe he should've asked Kiba or Sakura, his best friends. They'd always given him advice before; what made it different now? Nodding his head silently, he wrapped his coat around himself, pumping a fist in the air.

_Yosh!_

* * *

The pink haired girl twirled the straw of her drink, before taking a long, unfeminine gulp and bringing the glass back down noisily. Kiba barked at the blond, laughing in fits.

"You're serious? He damn well loves you, why else would he be-?" Kiba's sentence was cut off by Sakura's hand clamping over his mouth. She shot him a glare that said 'spill and you die'.

Naruto's brow rose. "Guys, are you keeping something from m-?"

"No, dumbass!" Sakura retorted, a little _too _defensively. Naruto rolled his eyes. They were being so obvious.

"He's doing something for my birthday, isn't he?"

"NO!" The two shouted, rising from their seats and then glancing at each other, before covering their mouths overly dramatically. "Crap…"

"Thank Kami…" Naruto smiled to himself, winking at the two, before turning and heading back. "Don't worry, this is our secret."

Sakura and Kiba growled at each other.

* * *

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Naruto silently sighed once again. Sasuke didn't not want him…it was the total opposite! Sasuke had no intention of getting rid of his lover whatsoever.

To think that his fiancée - now husband – was doing all this for him, made his heart swell. Sasuke was doing missions, seeing him everyday and planning something for him all this time.

How could he ever have doubted him?

Come to think of it, Naruto hadn't even thought of his birthday until today. He was so content; it had completely washed from his mind. The door opened with a homely creak and in came that familiar figure.

Before they knew it, they were safe in each other's arms.

* * *

A few days passed and Naruto's doubts had been completely cleared. On the evening of his birthday, Sasuke returned, a smile adorning his face. An actual smile. Well, for an Uchiha it was a smile.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he was held in Sasuke's embrace, the other gently combing through his hair. "Sorry I couldn't be here this morning."

"It's fine, Sasuke."

The raven caressed his cheek gently, "How are you feeling?" The blond nodded a reply and Sasuke continued, "Hopefully we'll have our baby in our arms soon."

Blushing, felt pale fingers lift his chin and soft lips press against his own. Melding into the touch, he wrapped his arms around the other's lovingly.

"We're going out." Sasuke stated, gripping the blond's wrist. Naruto was too dazed to even respond.

* * *

They'd spent the evening laughing, talking together, kissing gently and dancing. Naruto was sure his heart couldn't take anymore. They arrived back shortly, satiated and finally alone.

Sasuke ran leisurely fingers through the other's scalp, over his perfect cheeks and along even, rosy lips. With a sound of contentment, he captured said lips once again, sure they were swollen by now.

Before they knew it, they were in a tangle of limbs, dancing together, laughing and playing. Neither cared whether they were disturbing the neighbours.

Right now, all they ever needed was each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading so far, I'm enjoying writing this and I want to continue with it. All your support really means a lot, and every review made me jump out of my seat...literally. Should I keep writing? Many thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **"I'm telling you to marry me." Fluffy drabbles of Naruto and Sasuke's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff, kissing, MPreg.

**Comments: **Here comes my huge apology. I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY. I know I should've updated this sooner. And I feel this is the longest I've left anyone in the dark. You have permission to kill me. So, if anyone's still following this story after such a long wait (cries) thank you. I feel like utter crap for just ditching for months, so I'll make it up to you guys. ^^

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, you'd know about it.

* * *

**This chapter: **Naruto's emotional and pregnant. Sasuke's been so busy lately that they never seem to have time for each other. But when Sasuke gets news of an accident, he feels as if his heart's stopped. Until he gets a perfect surprise.

* * *

**Be My Dobe**

Chapter 4: Surprise

* * *

_Why is he always so damn busy? _Naruto thought to himself. Being pregnant meant that he was emotionally unstable 24/7 and was always angry if Sasuke didn't come home on time. Lately, it seemed that he always came home in the middle of the night, tired and beaten, then would just go to sleep without so much as a sideways glance.

And, to say the least, Naruto was pissed.

Lying back against the bed, the blond gazed up towards the ceiling, watching the light of the evening sun reflect along the paint and give it a warm, inviting glow. But even with the colours of the sun, it wasn't warm without Sasuke there. It was as if something was missing.

Naruto became fatigued often and sometimes became nauseous. Morning sickness was a regular occurrence and the blond had to steady himself to keep his body from over-exertion. Sasuke, to tell the truth, was increasing his stress level, and all he wanted to do was be with his husband for a while. But Sasuke never had time for him.

Hearing the door click open, Naruto perked up a little, but didn't move to get up. His body hurt a lot, and the fact that his stomach was creating a wider space meant that he became tired, hot and bothered even more. He placed a hand on his stomach and, with much effort, lifted himself up and smiled at the other.

"Welcome back."

Sasuke sighed and placed his coat on the side. It was getting cold lately, and winter was harsh; especially since they were both weak and sleepy a lot - Sasuke because of his work and missions, Naruto because of his maternity.

"I'm back." He muttered incoherently, slipping into bed without bothering to change into night clothes; promptly leaving his shoes on his respective side of the bed. The raven turned around and closed his eyelids, only to hear Naruto sob a little.

"Why is it always like this?" The blond whispered, wiping his eyes not-so-subtly. He hated how his pregnancy made him so emotional. This wasn't something to cry about, damnit! But no matter what he told himself, his body thought otherwise and he couldn't control the way he reacted. He was like a hormonal teenager!

"Naruto, don't cry. What is it?" Sasuke could deal with the missions. They didn't make him tired. But worrying about Naruto and the baby all day, as well as making sure to get home on time _and _balancing out his personal life took a great toll on him mentally and half the time he'd end up snapping at his friends and relatives.

"Come on, lie down. You're stressing yourself." The raven soothed, pressing his hands around Naruto's waist, careful not to squeeze him too tightly. Naruto obliged to the other's silent plea and came to lie beside him, feeling the baby kick happily upon hearing its father's voice.

"Is it a girl or a body?" Sasuke asked, washing away his previous mood and smiling ever-so-slightly in a manner that anyone else but Naruto would recognise as a look of constipation. But Naruto knew it was a smile.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to know. It's a surprise."

"Hn. A surprise." Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically, before pressing his lips to Naruto's. He was neglecting his beloved; he knew it. And that wasn't something he was proud of at all. It was all stupid and he knew he shouldn't have been paying such close attention to his work.

A while later, the moon rose in the sky and Naruto was soundly asleep beside him, snoring peacefully. It made him think of their childhood and how they used to have such meaningless conversations that made him laugh and even feel sad about today.

"_Hey, Sasuke! Guess what?"_

"_What, moron?" The young raven looked up from his book to see Naruto grinning to himself and obnoxiously standing high above him. Since Sasuke was sitting against the tree, he sighed and looked up to find the blond's eyes sparkling with a new discovery._

"_The beginning of my name is 'Na' and the end is 'to', so it spells 'Nato' and the beginning of yours is 'Sa' and the end is 'ke' so it spells 'Sake'. Nato and Sake!"_

"_It doesn't work like that, you idiot."_

"_Who's the idiot?!"_

"_Didn't I just say you are?"_

A small smile adorned Sasuke's features as he thought of that. He scowled at the memories of Naruto chasing after Sakura and Sakura chasing after him. But he'd always been looking at Naruto as more than a friend; even as a child, it was a strong friendship – a bond that developed into love.

Decorated in the light of the moon, Sasuke turned to face Naruto and ran his hand along the other's stomach where their baby resided. His small whispered word resounded in the silence of the room.

"A surprise." He repeated happily.

* * *

_Finally, _Sasuke thought, _the mission's been taking forever. Finally, I can go back home and rest. _With a sigh, he was about to turn and leave, when Sakura hurried over, a concerned expression marring her face, emerald eyes full of worry and fear.

"Sasuke! News…" She began breathlessly. It seemed she'd run all the way here – which Sakura rarely did – so Sasuke knew it was important.

"What is it, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl began to tear up, "Naruto…" She bit her lip and wiped her eyes, "Someone wasn't happy about how perfectly well your life's going together. His drink was poisoned. Tsunade had to take him in and I don't know the situation from then on. He's pregnant, if only I'd checked-"

"Calm down," Sasuke patted Sakura's head, "Naruto's fine."

_So why do I have to tell myself that?_

* * *

Sasuke didn't care if he got in trouble for abandoning everyone else or ditching his missions. He had to get to Naruto. It couldn't have been serious, he was sure. But his heart spoke otherwise and, as he ran, he began to breathe heavily, ebony-onyx eyes filling with an unreadable emotion.

He burst through the doors, hurrying down the hallway until he was met with Tsunade. The large-bosomed woman had a serious expression on her face and she halted him, clear of his intentions and already expecting his company.

"Naruto's condition is stable." She reassured him, "However, his labour has been induced and it seems that he'll give birth soon. The poison was a very minor drug and Kyuubi was able to control it, however because of that, Kyuubi couldn't keep the child safe and thus Naruto's pregnancy was hastened. There are risks, and it's best if you don't see him right now."

Sasuke knew that Tsunade was right. If he saw Naruto in pain, he'd probably panic and only make him more scared, and he'd deliver the baby with a miscarriage. Biting his lip, he waited outside the room, sitting on a chair outside the white hospital door. The smell of injections and sterilisations, drugs and medicinal herbs filled his nose and he had to block it out so he could concentrate. Time seemed to take forever to pass as he waited in the empty hallway, the occasional nurse passing and asking if he'd like a drink of water. But he couldn't distract himself; he had to wait for Naruto.

If only he'd paid more attention, then this wouldn't have happened. But then again, he was blaming himself. No one knew for sure what exactly happened, but the poison wasn't effective. At least that mattered.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke was called into the room and with a beating heart, he rose unsteadily and passed into the room, along a few beds of screaming labour-induced women (with a look of annoyance on his face) and to the last one on the row.

Naruto seemed exhausted, and was half asleep. He had a few injections on his arm, since he was severely dehydrated, and his breathing was heavy, brows decorated with a light sheen of sweat.

But what made Sasuke's eyes light up like fireworks was the baby in his arms, innocently sitting there without a sound.

The newborn baby was very small, with chubby cheeks. Sasuke recognised it to be a baby boy, and it had light skin, paler than Naruto's but not as pale as Sasuke's. His hair was a rich black, a few curls on the top of his head, and beneath closed eyelids, Sasuke could see sparkling blue eyes, hazed with sleeping dust and almost stuck together.

The child was unmoving, barely stretching with tiny hands and fingers that were small enough to barely fit around the tip of Sasuke's pinky finger. Sasuke couldn't do anything to stop all the tears that gathered in his eyes and blinked them away, when a nurse spoke quietly to him.

"Congratulations, the birth was successful. You're now a father." She smiled brightly, wiping her eyes, and bowed before leaving them for a minute. Sasuke reached down to touch the baby's skin, realising it was incredibly soft and sensitive, and he was allowed to hold the baby.

A yawn fell from Naruto's lips and with dazed eyes; he blinked up to see the sight of his beloved and their baby in his arms. With teary eyes, he smiled brightly and remembered their surprise.

With a hoarse voice, he spoke gently, "It's a boy."

* * *

**A/N: **I think I made myself cry at the end of this *sniffles* thank you for all the support, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Please review, and thank you~!


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Normal Ever After

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Summary: **"I'm telling you to marry me." Fluffy drabbles of Naruto and Sasuke's life together. Yaoi (male x male), eventual MPreg, T Rated.

**Warning:** Yaoi (male x male), fluff, kissing, MPreg.

**Comments: **Final chapter at long last! I hope the ending will suffice for now, and any reviews would be so very much appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this short, fluffy fic – it means the world to me.

**Disclaimer:** I have a confession to make…I don't own Naruto. THERE I said it! Happy now?!

* * *

**This chapter: **A year and a half has passed and their little baby isn't so little any more. Will it be a happy ever after, after all?

* * *

**Be My Dobe**

Chapter 5: Not So Normal Ever After

* * *

"Wuuu, wuuu!" The small baby cried, flailing his arms and legs in a desperate attempt to get what he wanted. The child didn't let his parents sleep at night, intent on waking the world up whenever he could. Even though he was like an alarm clock, Naruto couldn't bring himself to get angry, though Sasuke was another case.

"…" The raven climbed from the bed, in the warm place beside Naruto, and begrudgingly picked up the chubby-cheeked child with tiny hands clasping into fists. Smirking, the baby stopped crying and tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair, pulling with a tight grip and making his father muffle sounds resembling 'ouch'.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist and sitting forward to detach his son's fingers from his husband's locks.

"Yuu-chan! What did I tell you about beating on otousan? Only I can do that!"

"Naruto, you're making it worse…" Sasuke sighed and gave the baby to his mother, making him become silent and curling into Naruto's lap. The child kicked his legs excitedly, making gurgling sounds of happiness.

"Mii!" It sounded like a cat mewling quietly, the sound that fell from a baby's lips and made Naruto soften into the cute bundle of joy. Though he had his father's looks and mannerisms, he had his mother's personality through and through.

And that's what made him all the more loveable.

Sasuke lurched from their bed and half nakedly walked down the stairs in the dark to make a bottle of milk for the overly-enthusiastic child. Soon, little Yuu would be two years old, despite that he acted like a newborn, his eyes always seeming closed with laziness and his mouth always dribbling with bubbles.

His skin was softer than feathers, and there was something about his cheeks that just made you want to squeeze them, very faint whisker-like markings visible in bright lights. Small, random teeth could be seen developing in his gums and he loved to drink whenever his parents were asleep, just to wake the whole house up.

In other words, Yuu was a lot to handle.

"Naruto! Why are your pants lying on the kitchen floor?" Yuu giggled at his father's accusation, a knowing smirk crossing his features.

But even so, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't change that for the world, it was a not-so-normal ever after.

Maybe soon there'd be a new baby on the way.

**...Owari...!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! This was an epilogue of sorts and if I have any more ideas, I'll be sure to add them in. Thank you to everyone who followed this story and left such motivating reviews, I'll let you guys know if I have any more to add in! Ja ne~!**


End file.
